Let it all be a dream!
by x.doitsu.x
Summary: Have you ever wanted your own real life L in your house? Well Kuro and Midna are about to find out. Kuro's never cared for L. Midna is pretty much in love with him. What will happen? What about Kira?  What will happen to Matsuda? T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro's POV**

"Midna…Are you crying again?" Kuro asked the twili. "S-Shut up! You wouldn't understand the pain I feel when L dies!" She sobbed, hugging Kuro tightly. The demon sighed, patting her back. "Your fine…Sheesh…" She grumbled. As Midna cried, the T.V went to a screenshot where Light was holding L as his heart stopped, Light's smile growing on his face. He had won, he kept repeating over and over. Kuro shook her head as the ending came too. Midna sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to bed…" she said groggily as she got off the couch. Kuro nodded and laid down on the couch. Midna put away the Death Note season box after putting the disc into the second season. As Midna was going towards a bedroom, she paused and looked at Kuro, grinning deviously. "Oh and Kuro, when you come to bed after watching your porn, PLEASE dry yourself off if your sweating," she chuckled and went off to the bedroom.

Kuro opened her mouth to object, but she had already closed the door and Kuro wasn't in the mood to scream at Midna. Kuro sighed and got up from the couch and began to look for her stash. The death note season box fell down and hit Kuro's foot. She cursed and picked it up. She frowned and then pondered for a moment. She went towards the DVD player and put in the first disc of the Death Note season 2, and changed it to the episode, Silence(Episode 25), and skipped to the part where Watari had deleted all the data. She sighed and continued to watch.

The demon's eyes began to close as the ending song came up and she let out a yawn, sleep tears coming out of her eyes. She brushed them away and shook a little. "So now what…?" she grumbled. "Can't watch my porn…All there's left to do is sleep…But that's too PG…" Kuro sighed and leaned back. She turned back on the episode and re watched L's death. Right before the detective on the screen closed his eyes and stopped breathing, everything turned off. "….Shit." the demon growled and stood up, her blood hues the only thing lit in the black house.

"Where is the circuit breaker again…?" she pondered to herself as she glanced around the house, everything light to her because of her senses. She frowned and pondered for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "In the laundry room!" she announced and began to walk to one part of the house. Opening the door, she scanned around and saw a box. She grinned and restarted the breaker. All the lights came on. She nodded, proud of herself. "Now...What to do for the re-"

**Bang!**

The demon stiffened at the loud noise coming from the room she had just left. She turned around and exited the laundry room, closing the door behind her. Making her way to the living, she flexed her claws, ready for it to be a burglar. As she neared the living room, she hid behind a wall, and peeked around it. The couch had been knocked forward and the T.V was broken. "No fucking way!" she shouted and stepped out. Furious, she walked over to the couch and sat it up straight. She heard a groan as she lifted it. "Nnng…" She paused and glanced down, seeing a figure of a human. The demon growled and jumped over the couch and kneeled beside the human.

She frowned as he looked strangely familiar. He had shaggy black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in…well weeks. He wore a white shirt that looked a bit dirty, and he wore navy pants that were a bit torn. The demon paused and glanced at his feet. He wore no shoes and no socks. She sighed and then glanced at his face. "…He's asleep…On MY floor!" Raging, she kicked him. "Wake up!" she shouted, glaring at him. The man woke up and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "…What's with all the yelling?" came a female voice from behind that sounded tired. "Kuro, what's with all the ye-ye-ye-ye…Kuro…I-Is…Isn't that…." The twili seemed stunned to be staring at the male.

Kuro sighed and glanced at him again.

"Yea, I think it's him."

"Whose me?" the man asked.

"Your L." Kuro said simply.

The man's eyes widened. "I'm Ryuuzaki."

"No, your L," the demon pressed, frowning at him.

Midna seemed ready to pass out from excitement. She ran over and sat on the couch.

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Can we keep him, Kuro? Oh please?"

"…I'm going to bed. We'll sort this out later…"

"Where is HE going to sleep, tho?"

The detective looked confused, and he sat on the couch as well, sitting with his knees to his chest and he was chewing on his thumb. "I have no clue what is going on…But I shall stay out here."

Midna nodded. "He's paying for the T.V," she called as she entered the bedroom and fell onto the bed, and she pulled a pillow into her face and screamed. "Why is this happening!"

(AN/ Blah..I kinda just pulled all of this together tonight :D Lol anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I can make it more exciting)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro's POV**

Rolling over in the bed, the demon finaly woke up and her blood hues scanned the ceiling. She winced as she looked over to the wall only to find sunlight in her eyes. Rubbing at her eyes, she noticed that Midna wasn't in the bed with her. [**AN/ NO Midna and Kuro are NOT together]**Kuro let out a sigh and slowly got out of the bed, yawning. "Nng…Great…Please let last night be a dream…I can't deal with another human…" she groaned and got up from the bed.

She went into the bathroom, turned on the sink, and splashed her face to wake herself up. Yawning again, she sat on the toilet seat and stretched. The demon smiled and stood and exited the room out into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Oof…" someone underneath her said. The demon yelped and sat up and glanced down and noticed that she had sat on L/Ryuuzaki stomach. The demon smirked and the detective rubbed underneath his eyes. "What time is it?"

"I didn't know you sleep," she commented and shoed his feet away from the couch and sat down next to him. She grabbed the remote and noticed that Midna was laying down on the other couch, snoring away and grabbing and nomming on a pillow, murmuring waffles from time to time. She smiled softly at her and then turned towards the T.V and remembered it was broken. The demon frowned and then picked up the broke one, and tossed it aside. Leaving for a moment, she went and got a smaller on and placed it on the wooden shelf. She turned on the T.V and sat down, switching it to her favorite anime, Detective Conan/Case Closed. It was the movie, The Last Wizard of the Century. One of Midna's favorite movies since Kaito Kid was in it.

Completely forgetting about L, she watched the movie until L nudged her. "Hey…Shouldn't you turn it down? Midna is trying to sleep…" "Knowing her, she could sleep through a bomb…" she grumbled and scooted down to the arm and propped her arm onto the arm of couch to support her head. "Ah…" was all he said and he brought his knees up to chest, biting at his thumb and watching the T.V intently. 30 minutes into the movie, she glanced at Ryuzaki. "…You still have to pay for the T.V," she told him. He nodded and hushed her, watching the movie.

Kuro growled and looked back at the T.V. At the ending he turned to Kuro. "I knew it was her all along." Kuro simply shrugged. "Of course you did. You're the number one detective…" she grumbled and then slapped herself. Ryuuzaki glanced at her surprised. She looked at him and sighed. "It isn't a dream…" she growled and stood. She shook Midna slightly, to wake her up. "Wake up." She said. Nothing. Kuro sighed and got the blow horn and placed it next to her ear and…

"I'M SORRY MR. WAFFLE MAN! I didn't mean to eat you!" she screamed. Kuro shook her head. "Does she do this all the time?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Sadly…Yes…" she growled and pushed Midna over and sat on top of her. "Now, wake up. We have stuff too do," the demon growled and pinched the Twili's cheeks. "And if you don't get up in about a minute, I'm gonna eat all the waffles in your secret stach," Kuro taunted the Twili, smirking. Midna's eyes widned and she shoved Kuro off and she landed on her butt. Midna pretty much ran into the kitchen, clinging onto a jar and hissing, "IT'S MY PRESIOUS!" L seemed pretty bored with his emotionless face so Kuro just sighed and pointed to the couch."Midna come on! We've got to get down to business about..this..Ryuuzaki or whatever!" she shouted.

"Coming, coming! Just let me finish my waffles!" The burning smell was already getting to the demon and she rolled her eyes, got a towel, and ran towards the kitchen, waving away the flames that spouted from the top of the oven. "You do NOT use a damn oven! You USE the microwave!" Kuro shouted at the smiling twili.

Dragging her out into the living room, she noticed that L wasn't in sight. "Your..shitting..me.." she seethed and began to sought out the detective. "Ryuuzaki! I have candy!" Midna called out and Ryuuzaki was by her side, glancing around for the sweets. Kuro shook her head. "And to think you're supposed to be the world's greatest detective.." Kuro growled at him. Ryuuzaki paused and understood what just happened. He sat on the couch with his knees hugged up to his chest and he nibbled on his thumb.

"So…Ryuuzaki…" Kuro started, trying to act nicely, her smile twitching. "You DO know…This isn't Japan."

"Are we at Whammys?"

"No…We are in the United States."

"Oh…"

"And you DO know that yo-"

"THAT YOU'RE A LEGENED!" Midna cut in, shoving Kuro away with her hip and placed her index finger up to her mouth, pointing at Kuro. She understood. '_He'll find out eventually…that he's just some made up character…I hope…' _Kuro grumbled miserably in her mind and glanced at Midna. "I am just plain Ryuuzaki…" he said emotionless.

Kuro sighed dramatically. "Alright, what if I told you that Light Yagami WAS Kira? Would you say that you aren't L then?" she asked him. His eyes lit up for just a moment but then he frowned and glanced at Kuro. "I'm just plain Ryuuzaki." Kuro growled in annoyance. "Alright listen, since you obiously won't tell us you're the damn fuckin' L or whatever, fine. We just want to know, well I want to know, is where you're going to go next!" Midna gaped at me. "What are you talking about, Kuro? Ryuuzaki is going to stay with us!" she shouted. Kuro glared at her. "It's hard enough stealing money from the old people, but if he stays here, I'm going to have to steal money from young people! And start robbin' banks!" she shouted.

Midna gave her a puppy dog face until Ryuuzaki interrupted. "I can contact Watari and I can go back to Japan," he said as he cleared his throat. Kuro blinked for a moment and then laughed. "There's no damn way you can contact him! He's not here!" Ryuuzaki looked puzzled. "Then how will I get home?" "There is no home for you too go back to! Wanna know why? Because you're not real! Your just some damn character from an anime!" Ryuuzaki sat there for a moment and nibbled on his thumb harder. Kuro got out the box season with L on the front. "see now? Damn!" Midna sighed and put the box set away and sat Kuro down. "Ryuuzaki, you can stay here with us!"

"…What for?" he asked, staring blankly at her. "So we can get you back to your own world or whatever!" she said excitedly. Kuro gaped at her and then glanced at Ryuuzaki. "…I wouldn't know…It seems like I'm not welcomed here," he said, facing towards Kuro. "And what if I can't get back to my own world, what then?" "You can live with us and be like our brother!" she shouted. Kuro only shook her head. If she were to send this guy to go live in the streets, Midna would most likely follow him and die out there… "Damn you Midna! Fine! You can stay until we can figure this shit out!" Kuro shouted angrily and took out her phone as it began to ring. "Oh dear god…Why is that MIDGET calling me!" she shouted, flipped open her phone and placed it up to her ear. "Kuro, something weird just happened. Me and Sapphire were just watching Death note and then…Suddenly, Light came out of the fucking screen! He's asleep right now..And..SAPPHIRE! Damn it! Don't touch him there! I gotta go. I'll call you back."

Kuro placed her phone in her pocket and glanced at Midna. "It looks like we have a problem," she told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire's POV**

Sapphire cuddled up into Vaati's chest, smiling as she stared at the T.V. Vaati let out a little sigh of annoyance but he rubbed the back of her head and wrapped his extra arm around her waist. The T.V played the series known as Death Note. Light, or also known as Kira, was on the screen, proclaiming he had won. He had won against Ryuuzaki. Sapphire giggled at how dumb he was. Vaati just muttered under his breath that he didn't know what a real villain was.

Sapphire began to doze off a bit until the power went off. Vaati was already grabbing Sapphire tightly and cursing. "I bet it's that DAMN Genii! Again!" he growled. Sapphire shivered a bit at the name and glanced up at Vaati, hoping she was looking up at his face.

"Maybe you should go restart the powa? I'll be fine here with my spongebob pillow…where ever it is!" she said brightly. Vaati smiled softly at her and patted her head. "If ANYTHING happens, you scream, alright?"

Sapphire gave a slight nod before she got comfy on the couch and was clinging onto her spongebob pillow. She heard footsteps go a direction and she began to look around in the dark. Sighing, the human bit into her pillow, scared. The lights flickered on and she heard the T.V screen crack and then something bumping around. Sapphire stiffened and glanced at the T.V. That's when a figure came flying out of the T.V and landed on top of Sapphire.

She completely forgot what Vaati had told her if something happened, so all she did was let out a laugh. She could hear Vaati's annoyed sigh and came out. Sapphire examined his face. "Hey! This is Light-Kun!" she shouted and Vaati quickly pulled him off of her, slamming him to the ground and picking up Sapphire, examining her for wounds.

"What did I tell you to do if something happened?"

"…Um…Laugh, right?'

Vaati glared at her, sat her down, and glanced at Light. "The FUCK?" he hissed and then pulled out his phone and glared at it furiously. Sapphire sat next to the unconscious Light, poking at his belly. Vaati was murmuring into the phone, so Sapphire toned him out as she poked him. "Poke poke?" she said softly.

Glancing at his face, she stared at his nose mostly. She stuck her nose up the other human's nose and he sneezed, but she kept her finger there.

"SAPPHIRE! Damn it! Don't touch him there! I gotta go. I'll call you back."

Vaati slammed his phone shut and dragged Sapphire away from the awakening Light. "Oi oi!" Sapphire said brightly, ignoring Vaati. "You're Light-Kun!" she shouted. "Or also known as Kira-Kun! Riiiight?" she asked him, her bright sapphire hues twinkling with excitement. Vaati let out a sigh.

Light stared at her for a moment, studying her. He looked taken back by the Kira part, but then he glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, sticking his nose up in the air like he was a drama queen. Sapphire giggled. "Nah, your Kira-Kun! The T.V said so! So did your mind!" Light stared at her like she was…retarded. "Listen…Girl…"

"Mah name's Sapphire! And thaaaaaaaaaaaat guy right here, He's known as…Um…Uh…Vaati!" she shouted.

Light shook his head. '_She's almost as bad as Misa…Maybe even worse…_' He smiled nervously and then glanced around the room for his death note. "Alright…yes…I am Light…But Not Kira…" he said nervously.

Sapphire just grinned like an idiot and Vaati rolled his eyes, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "Sapphire…I swear to god…Stop ACTING like a crack head!" he growled at her. Sapphire just grinned at the midget.

"Anyyywayyyyy, you're not in Japan! Well, in Death note series thingy anymore! You're in the United States! In reality!" she said brightly.

Light stared at her. "You lie," he growled. "Noooopppeee. I no lie. I'm a truthful person!" she said. Light rolled his eyes. "Vaati and I are gonna go sleep in our room! You can sleep in here, alrighty? And then you can meet Kuro-Chan and Midna-Chan tomorrow as well!" she chirped. Light shook his head but then nodded at the sleeping part. "A-Arigato…" he grumbled. Vaati was already walking towards the bedroom, rubbing at his temples. Sapphire trailed behind him, smiling softly at Light. He climbed onto the couch and sighed again. Thinking about how he could kill those two. And soon.


End file.
